A Crimson Headache, Aching Blush
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Kuroo était simplement entré dans cette librairie parce que Kenma voulait le quatrième tome de Deadly Class. Ils n'avaient même pas prévu de passer au rayon roman – pour le bien du portefeuille de Kuroo, surtout –, mais comme prévu, la tentation avait été trop forte. KuroShou, OS écrit pour le thème 3 du Pride Month.


cet os est un genre d'ua j'imagine (où ils habitent tous dans la même ville mais daishou et oikawa sont dans un lycée différent de celui de Kuroo et Kenma.

bref il est tard j'aime le Kuroo/Daishou, j'ai écrit cet OS vite fait pour le thème 3 de la Pride Month qui était : First Date. J'ai un autre OS sur eux (plus sérieux et plus recherché que celui là) en préparation et ENCORE UNE FOIS ECRIVEZ EN C'EST COOL LE KUROSHOU.

Also merci à Lilsucrette pour m'avoir aidée à brainstormer ce semblant de plot, et à Thalilitwen et AsterRealm qui trouvent que HP6 c'est le meilleur 8D

 **Dislcaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Kuroo était simplement entré dans cette librairie parce que Kenma voulait le quatrième tome de Deadly Class. Ils n'avaient même pas prévu de passer au rayon roman – pour le bien du portefeuille de Kuroo, surtout –, mais comme prévu, la tentation avait été trop forte. Se moquer des dernières sorties aux scénarios tous plus cliché et mauvais les uns que les autres était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Toujours était-il que le rayon s'était littéralement transformé en campagne publicitaire pour Les Animaux Fantastiques ce jour-là.

\- Ils nous torturent, gémit Kuroo. Le film ne sort que dans un mois.

\- Patience. dit Kenma.

\- En tout cas j'espère qu'il sera aussi cool que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. C'était clairement le meilleur livre.

Kuroo sursauta lorsque quelqu'un fit lourdement tomber un livre de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire derrière lui. Il eut a peine le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien avant que l'adolescent ne lui crie dessus.

\- _Comment ça_ , le six était le meilleur ?

Kuroo arqua un sourcil.

\- Euh, on se connait ?

L'autre ricana, et Kuroo sentit immédiatement qu'il n'allaient pas s'entendre. Ce type dégageait exactement le genre d'attitude qu'il détestait : hautain au possible, souriant, mais méprisant. Le fait qu'il portait une écharpe Serpentard n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait connard. Même s'il était plutôt pas mal, dans le genre col roulé-bottines-Harry Osborn à deux centimes.

\- Non et heureusement pour moi. Pour ton information, le meilleur c'était le deux.

\- T'es sérieux ? Harry est beaucoup plus drôle dans le six.

\- Rien que pour le Basilic, le deux est indéniablement le meilleur. T'es sûr que t'es un Serpentard, toi ? l'accusa-t-il en désignant le sweatshirt de Kuroo où le blason de Serpentard était imprimé.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je fais une fixation sur les serpents. T'es bizarre, comme type.

\- Au moins j'ai assez de jugeote pour savoir que c'est totalement stupide de préférer quoi que ce soit à la Chambre des Secrets.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

\- Et Hermione qui devine avant tout le monde pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?

\- Prévisible, riposta le garçon.

\- La mort de Dumbledore.

\- Les répliques de Malefoy.

\- Slughorn.

\- Mimi Geignarde.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

\- Je comprends mieux, tu t'identifies à elle. C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille.

Ils auraient pu se disputer pendant une heure, mais Kuroo se souvint brusquement qu'ils avaient une interro le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à réviser.

\- Bref, conclut-il avant que son adversaire ait pu riposter. J'ai pas raison, Kenma ?

Ce dernier avait lu sa bande dessinée pendant tout leur échange.

\- Non, c'était la Coupe de Feu, le meilleur. répondit Kenma sans lever les yeux de sa bande dessinée.

\- Abrutis, soupira l'autre en tournant les talons.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un air profondément désolé pour la bêtise des deux autres.

\- Nabot colérique ! lui cria Kuroo.

Un employé de la librairie le fixa d'un air mauvais.

\- Kuroo, le gronda Kenma. Si tu cries comme ça on va se faire virer.

\- Pardon, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais banni à vie, après tout…

\- Je viendrais seul.

\- _Kenma !_ gémit Kuroo. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

\- Mm.

Il était à nouveau absorbé par sa lecture. Kuroo soupira et tâcha de le guider jusqu'aux caisses sans qu'il ne se cogne dans un mur.

* * *

Si Kuroo était resté énervé pendant un après-midi entier après sa rencontre avec Daishou Suguru, il avait bien vite classé cet incident en se rappelant qu'il ne croiserait probablement plus jamais sa route.

Il n'avait clairement pas anticipé l'anniversaire d'Oikawa Tooru. Le pire était que la fuite n'avait même pas été une option.

\- Tiens, je te présente Sugu-chan. déclara le passeur, tout heureux.

Kuroo se figea en reconnaissant l'abruti de la librairie.

\- Hello, _Sugu-chan._

Daishou plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'un type comme lui serait ami avec _Oikawa._ Kuroo et Daishou se défièrent du regard un long moment d'un air meurtrier avant qu'Oikawa n'intervienne.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins, marmonna Kuroo.

\- On s'est rencontrés dans une librairie, déclara Daishou avec un sourire faussement ravi.

\- Le pire jour de ma vie, vraiment.

\- Allons, allons. dit Oikawa. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour mieux faire connaissance.

Daishou grimaça comme s'il venait de lécher une semelle de chaussure.

\- Très peu pour moi.

\- Sugu-chan, c'est mon anniversaire. Sois gentil.

\- Et alors, je suis venu, non ?

Kuroo ricana.

\- Ouais, c'est déjà assez dégradant d'être vu en ta compagnie, abuse pas Oikawa.

\- Oh ! s'offusqua le passeur. Vous savez quoi, si vous moquer de moi est le seul moyen de vous entendre, faites-vous plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il partit se plaindre à Iwaizumi d'un pas rageur.

Daishou et Kuroo échangèrent un semblant de sourire.

* * *

D'une façon qui avait échappé à Kuroo, ils avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros. Qu'avait-il utilisé comme excuse, déjà ?

« Parce que j'ai pas fini d'argumenter sur les raisons pour lesquelles le deuxième film est le meilleur. »

Et si ça leur avait surtout servi à faire des parties endiablées de QuizzUp pendant les cours pour déterminer lequel des deux connaissait le plus d'anecdotes stupides sur Harry Potter, Kuroo n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Leurs échanges sur snapchat étaient plutôt drôles, accessoirement.

* * *

La semaine qui précéda la sortie des Animaux Fantastiques, Kenma posa une question étonnante – mais pas tant que ça, au final- à Kuroo.

\- Pourquoi tu proposes pas à Daishou d'aller le voir ?

\- Parce que c'est un con ?

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un con à qui tu parles tous les jours.

\- OK. J'ai peut-être envisagé la chose, mais…

\- T'as peur de jamais te remettre de la honte s'il te met un vent. Compréhensible.

Kuroo soupira. C'était un assez bon résumé.

\- Mais…ça te dérange pas qu'on n'y aille pas tous les deux ?

Kenma haussa les épaules.

\- J'irai avec Shouyou.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit immédiatement.

\- Ah, donc _en fait_ ça t'arrange !

\- Si t'as besoin d'un prétexte pour inviter Daishou à sortir, libre à toi de le voir comme ça.

Kuroo ne se départit pas de son sourire et tendit ses bras à Kenma pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Oh, Kenma, raconte tout à ton meilleur ami…

Kenma l'évita adroitement et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans le grenier.

\- Kenma, t'es au courant que c'est ma maison et que je vais finir par te retrouver, quand même ?

* * *

kuroo : hé

daishou : quoi encore

kuroo : tu sais quel jour on est mercredi

daishou : tu te fous de moi

daishou : tu me prends pour qui

kuroo : un serpent

daishou : je suis censé rire ?

kuroo : non t'es censé venir voir les animaux fantastiques avec moi

daishou : lol

daishou : t'es en train de me filer un rencard ?

kuroo : peut être bien que oui

kuroo : peut être bien que non

kuroo : tu devras passer tout le film à te demander avec angoisse si je vais te prendre la main au dessus du pop corn

daishou : je te la coupe si tu fais ça

kuroo : ça veut dire oui ?

daishou : peut être bien que oui

daishou : peut être bien que non

daishou : tu verras si je viens ou pas

daishou : ;)

kuroo : mercredi 19h30 ?

daishou : mercredi 11h30*

kuroo : j'ai cours

daishou : « j'ai cours » LOOOL

daishou : la première séance ou rien

daishou : j'ai suffisamment attendu

daishou : 12 ans

daishou : a azkaban

Kuroo ricana devant son téléphone – d'une manière franchement embarrassante, heureusement que Kenma ne le voyait pas - et se souvint une minute trop tard de répondre.

kuroo : quel rebelle, ça risque de mettre ta réputation de premier de la classe lèche-botte en péril

daishou : meurs

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, Daishou portait son écharpe Serpentard le jour de la séance. Kuroo s'était pour sa part contenté de son sweatshirt favori, qui fit sourire Daishou lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, on est assortis !

\- Me fais pas regretter de t'avoir proposé de venir. grogna Kuroo, secrètement ravi.

Daishou haussa les épaules et l'entraîna sans plus attendre vers la file d'attente. Et pour une fois, son sourire semblait sincère.

Kuroo avait eu pour projet de lui faire le coup du pop corn rien que pour l'emmerder, mais il avait été si subjugué par le film qu'il l'avait littéralement oublié.

Pour sa défense, Daishou n'avait pas décroché un mot non plus. Sauf pour dire « Putain » lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le visage de Grindelwald.

\- J'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu l'as trouvé, vu la tête que tu faisais au générique. lui dit Daishou une fois à l'extétieur.

\- J'ai pas les mots, soupira Kuroo. _Croyance_ …

\- Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose.

Kuroo se rendit finalement compte qu'ils étaient parvenus à la sortie du cinéma au fil de leur conversation, et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à se tenir sur le trottoir d'un air mal à l'aise comme dans toute bonne comédie romantique.

Devant l'air pensif de Kuroo, Daishou soupira d'un air profondément agacé et l'agrippa par le col de son sweat-shirt. Et aussi surpris et bêtement heureux qu'il fut, Kuroo trouva ce baiser presque trop doux, si tendre qu'il fit lui fit oublier Harry Potter et lequel de ces livres étaient le meilleur.

Décidément, il l'avait sous-estimé. Faire dix centimètres de moins que lui ne l'empêcha nullement de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il avait l'avantage.

\- Faut tout faire soi-même, décidément.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé deux minutes de plus, aussi…

\- J'ai suffisamment attendu pendant douze –

 _« Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai. »_

Kuroo s'assura de l'embrasser assez longtemps pour qu'il en oublie la fin de sa phrase. Daishou ne s'en plaignit pas.

\- Bon. On va manger un truc ? Il est presque quatorze heures et j'ai la dalle.

Daishou lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Deux rencards dans la même journée ? Tu prends un peu la confiance, là.

\- Comme si t'avais envie de dire non.

* * *

kenma : alors

kuroo : jcrois que j'ai un mec

kenma : je parlais du film

kuroo : merci pour ton soutien

* * *

voilààà je ferai une note d'auteur digne de ce nom demain

j'espère que ça vous a plu et a pluus

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
